The Way of Puck's Fist
by Hybryd0
Summary: Puck is tired of the misconception that anyone can get away with messing with his boys...sequel to The Way of the Fist


Puck cracked his knuckles as he leaned against an old, beat up Trans Am and waited. He knew Hockey practice was due to be out any minute. The thought that maybe what he was about to do was a bad idea didn't even cross his mind. It was apparent that a message needed to be sent.

A few minutes later, his target came strolling out of the school. Miller, the captain of the hockey team, was a big and bulky teen. He sported a terrible mullet and was stuffing chew into his mouth as he got closer to his car. It was apparent in the stiffening of his body language the second he caught sight of Puck.

"I think you're a little lost. Fairies park over there," Miller said, motioning in the direction that Puck's truck was indeed parked.

Puck stood up and squared his shoulders. He was a little smaller than Miller, but he also had a little more muscle definition and a lot of incentive.

"I want you to listen and listen close," Puck said with deceptive calmness. "You don't fuck with anyone on the football team, and you especially don't fuck with Glee Club."

"Oh yeah?" Miller questioned mockingly. "You gonna stop me? You want to go back to Juvie so bad, Puckerman? Do you miss being someone's bitch?"

The thought of Juvie threw Puck off for just a moment, but then he remembered finding Sam beaten and bloody in the weight room and his sense of purpose came roaring back. Quick as a snake, Puck swung a right hook that caught Miller square in the jaw. As Miller rocked back, Puck threw a kick up into the other teen's gut. Miller hunched over and Puck lunged forward to snag him in a chokehold. That gave him the perfect position to land jab after jab into vulnerable spots.

"I won't be going back to Juvie because you won't report me," Puck snarled. He swung Miller around and slammed the hockey player into the side of his car. "See, I've got dirt on you and if you even think about telling anyone about this I'll make sure your shit gets aired all over the school."

Miller fought back, swinging a punch to Puck's jaw. The two grappled then, each vying to get the upper hand. Miller's height and weight advantage won out and he swung Puck around into the side of the car. He landed two swift jabs to Puck's ribs before Puck caught his arm and they struggled again.

"You're nothin' since you joined the pussy squad, Puckerman," Miller taunted. "My little sister could whoop your ass and she's two!"

If there was one thing Puck wouldn't stand for it was his badassness coming into question. With a snarl, Puck lunged forward and bashed his forehead into Miller's nose. He felt a satisfying crunch and socked the other boy in the ribs as Miller howled that his nose was broken.

Without his team to back him up, Miller was simply no match against Puck's fury. Puck blasted him in the nose and felt it give way under his fist. If it wasn't broken before, it certainly was then. Miller practically sobbed and brought his hands up to cradle his bloody nose. Puck didn't give the boy a chance to recover, just swung his foot up into Miller's groin. It was satisfying to watch other boy go down in a pile of hurt. That didn't stop Puck from throwing several more punishing kicks into Miller's ribs and stomach, only stopping when the boy started retching.

Puck leaned over the hurting boy, "Now, I expect you and your team to stay the fuck away from my boys or I'll be back and this'll seem like a pleasant day in the park compared to what I'll do to you."

When Miller didn't answer, Puck put his foot between the other boy's shoulders and pushed. He then leaned down enough to wrap his fingers in Miller's greasy mullet. Miller whimpered softly as Puck jerked his head backwards.

"I'm seriously, Miller. I'll break your fucking kneecaps if you touch one of my boys again, got me?"

"G-got you," Miller stuttered.

Puck sneered at him, then used his grasp to shove Miller's face down into his own puke. He pushed off with the foot he had on Miller's back and heard the satisfying grunt of air leaving the hockey player's lungs. Whistling a jaunty tune to himself, Puck ambled away. He felt the gratifying thrill of a job well done.


End file.
